


[Podfic] A Scent and a Sound by mwestbelle

by fire_juggler



Series: [Podfic] Scent and a Sound 'Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an urban fantasy world where werewolves can't hold a decent job and no roommate wants them, werewolf Frank is looking for an apartment. He finds one with Mikey Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Scent and a Sound by mwestbelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a scent and a sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231141) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> Cover art by growlery.

Cover Art created by growlery.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_scent_and_a_sound-part_1.mp3)

**Part 2:**

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_scent_and_a_sound-part_2.mp3)

## Length:

01:47:30 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_scent_and_a_sound-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 103.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_scent_and_a_sound-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 51.7 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] a scent and a sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443926) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
